Dark Dimension
by BeautifulSunsetRoses
Summary: Summer and Casey- a new couple. In an unfortunate turn of events, they are brought upon the dark dimension by a vampire named Lucas. Forced to doom, and distrout by their love- or new appreciation for Lucas- they must learn to survive.
1. Chapter 1

PREFACE:

"I still can't believe our luck," Summer mumbled beneath her long blond hair that hung almost down to her waist. The rain was pouring down little tear drops onto the pavement as she and Casey looked out the car's window at the small beach. Everyone that had inhabited on the beach for the day had disapparated at the first sight of storm clouds. "You had this whole night planned just for us to sit on the beach and now we cant." Summer frowned. The frown was so disappointing Casey pulled her to him in a swift motion. Summer leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. The rain was pouring even harder now and you could no longer hear thousands of individual pattering drops of rain- only a large gush of water washing over the roof. The waves were getting higher as they crashed down with extreme force against the harmless white sand. It was a small beach in a small town outlining the east coast.

"Hey, at least we're still together- alone," Casey said smiling.

"Very true," Summer murmured turning towards him. Casey leaned forward pressing his lips lightly against hers. Summer returned the kiss as it became stronger. He cupped her face in his hand and her hands ran through his brown hair. Their lips parted and the just sat there for a moment breathing in each others air and listening to the rain.

Neither of them bothered to look outside.

Casey caressed the ends of her hair as she traced his lips. They were both smiling at the thought of this alone time. _Why are we still sitting in this same spot by the beach_, somewhere deep in Summer's mind thought. The deepness though still couldn't keep the thought from rising to the top of her mind. She turned her head to look out the window- and started to panic. Casey followed her gaze.

The rain had suddenly cleared from the windows and the two of them could see outside the car was no illusion. Out in the distance, getting closer by the second, was a wave stories tall. Summer started screaming and Casey grappled for the keys, but they fell out of his hand and down under the drivers seat.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She was screaming.

"The keys-" he said fumbling to find them under the seat.

Summer tried to open the door unsuccessfully, for the lock was stuck. She slammed on the windows frantically trying any way to get out.

"Were stuck!" She was still pounding on the car door.

"Back up," Casey said and he finally pulled up the seat.

The keys were not under it.

Wide eyed he said, "We're not getting out."

"What?" Summer stared at him.

"It's impossible- no matter how hard we try, somethings not letting us get out," He siad sadly. By thern the wave was so close to shore it seemed taller than the empire state building.

Summer started to cry. Casey held her to him. Roaring had surrounded them- finally the wave had come.

They both closed their eyes and took a deep breath just a the water rushed in. It filled everywhere as it engulfed the car. Then the blackness overcome without even any goodbyes.

Maybe, for they knew that this wasn't the last time they'd see each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Summer

My eyes and nose stung and every muscle in my body was in pain. It was blinding me and all I could see was darkness.

I suddenly realized after a few moments that this meant I wasn't dead. Yet.

I tried to reorganize my thoughts. _So, I'm laying on the ground of some sort. It feels stiff and keeps bumping up and down. I can feel all my limbs, but I cant move anything. Great. _

I'm almost dead and I cant even do anything about it.

It felt like hours laying there with no relief coming, but finally I could at least open my eyes.

What I saw around me was not pleasing.

I was in a wooden box of some sort with curtains on the two sides, blocking exits so I couldn't see out past the box. The wood was very unstable, as it was, it turns out, bumping up and down.

I looked beside me to see Casey passed out on the floor as well.

_Casey!_Even through my pain I could suddenly scramble over to him.

His head lolled to the side and he looked like a toy someone had just tossed him there on the floor carelessly.

"Casey? Casey?" I shook at his shoulders.

He remained immobile.

"Please, Casey wake up!" I checked his pulse. I could feel a faint, yet steady, heartbeat.

I sighed and leaned back against the wooden seat on the side of the box.

"I don't think it's time to be relieved yet," said a smooth man's voice from the dark corner.

I jumped at the sound of the voice. Then when I realized that me and Casey were not alone in the box I started to scream.

The man stepped out of the shadows.

He had shaggy blond hair and a beautiful face. He looked about my age and was very well built.

"W-where are w-we?" I stuttered, a very unusual thing for me to do.

"In a carriage," he said gesturing to the box- _carriage._

"Wait, why am I in a carriage? The last thing I remember was being in a car and-" I stopped, my memory flooding back to me.

"Yes, I'm sorry about having to do that," he said apologetically.

"YOU did that?" I yelled.

"A bit theatrical, I must say, with the whole wave thing." He chuckled.

"We almost died!"

"But you didn't," he said, winking.

The topic "we" made me think.

"Wait, what about Casey? What's wrong with him?" I said, mad at myself for forgeting about my past out boyfriend laying next to me.

"Oh, he's fine. He just doesn't recover as fast as you do apparently," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Who _are_ you?"

"My name is Lucas Sadan, and you two are my newest slaves."

"WHAT? You think we're _slaves_? You're crazy! Just let us out of this place and go_ home_!" I stood up suddenly.

"I'm afraid you can't do that," Lucas said sadly.

"And why the hell not?" I yelled.

"Because you are very far from home."

I went at him then planning to kick him, or punch him, or do something to create harm for the crazy man, but he stopped me with the grip of one hand.

"Let GO of me-" I said thrashing around.

"I really didn't want to have to do this, but-" He grabbed my head and wrenched it to the side.

I screamed again in fear he was going to snap my neck.

Instead he leaned close. I could feel his lips graze my neck and I screamed even louder.

Then he bit down on my neck and the world turned black.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the world came back to me. I opened my eyes groggily.

I tried to sit up, but winced in pain for trying. I felt so stiff laying. There was a sharp pain in my neck. I instinctively put my hand to it and my hand came away bloody. I started panicing.

He _bit_ me. Lucas.

I shot up off the floor, looking around the carriage frantically.

_Where is he? What is he?_

"I'm a vampire," Lucas said steping into the carriage area again.


End file.
